In integrated circuit fabrication, multiple dies are formed on a semiconductor wafer (e.g., a silicon wafer). Prior to separation of the dies from the wafer, a layer of metal may be deposited on the backside of the wafer. The backside of the wafer is opposite the side of the wafer on which active components are formed. Backside metallization provides an electrically conductive contact and/or a heat conductive contact for the dies. Backside metallization is often employed in power devices to provide improved heat dissipation.